Until dawn reunification
by Doctor Hill
Summary: Josh invites his friends to the lodge again for reunification,but among them or something else?It also includes one extra character.Enjoy


Until dawn reunification.

After the incident in Blackwood mountain all chose different ways and returning from the asylum Josh calls them for reunion.

Everyone was reluctant for visiting that mountain again remembering the past events that took place there.Josh was waiting on his phone for a response all the night until he got the answere "yes".He was happy with the sense of relief.The next day Josh waited to the bus station as they had arranged to.When he saw them he run towards them and greeted them and talked about the things he had done in the asylum.Ashley asked him if he had taken the verification of the doctor that he is okay and cured of his madness.Josh felt a little embarased about Asheys question and replied that there is nothing to worry about.Josh after reuniting with his friends they all boarded the bus when it arrived.Josh asked Sam about what she had done after a year.Sam answered to him that she made a relationship with a blonde,Swiss guy.Chris was delighted to see his friend Josh and of course Ashley.Mike didnt seem to be excited about meeting his friends again,but he had broke up with Jessica so he has a reason of being not too happy the others wondered.The bus was close to its destination and all where a little frightened recalling past events.

 **Arrival.**

The bus arrived and all got out of the vechicle.They looked around a little and remembered when they have arrived first.Matt then told to head to the lodge,because Josh had paid to fix it.While they where walking Jessica was nervous and told to the others that she feel that she is being watched.They arrived at the lodge and the door was locked so Mike jumped through the window to get it open.

Mike while he was walking he heard something like whispers from behind him,but when he turned back there was nothing.He opened the door and everyone got inside the house,Mike didnt told them nothing about what he heard,because he believed that it was his imagination.

Chris and Ash went to the basement to restore the power.Chris saw the furniture same placed like in the past and he saw something like a flashback of his memories.They turned on the boiler and the water started getting warmer.Sam headed to bathroom to take a bath.Josh sneaked behind the door and saw through the lock Sam talking on the phone and calling baby the one who talked with her.Sam said to her boyfriend to come to the Blackwood too.Josh didnt knew that Sam was in relationship and got disappointed.

It was midnight and went to their beds.Matt heard noise coming from the living room and could not sleep,so he went to investigate the noise.While he was walking to downstairs he saw something like a shadow of a person next to him he turned back and saw nothing.Matt run to his room and locked himself inside.At the morning someone was knocking the door,Ash opened it and saw a tall,blond,blue eyed man standing in front of her."Who are you?"Ash asked "Sam's boyfriend" he replied and let him in.Sam saw him and run towards,she hugged him and kissed him.Chris wondered where Sam met that guy,he is not an American.Then Chris asked him where he is from,he answered "Switzetland,but i live in Canada".Josh came downstairs and saw the new guy and got angry about seeing Sam kissing him.Josh's mind started mentaly fall slightly and locked himself to his room.

The next night things worsened.Chris tried woke up and could not sleep so he tried to door but it was locked.Then Chris pulled his key out in order to unlock the door.The key broke in front of him when he put it in the keyhole.He heard the wardrobe door hitting hard and the windows hitting too and a shadow slowly covered him and the room.Chris didnt believed what was happening.Everything stopped and someone hitted him on the head and fell unconscious.Sam's boyfriend(Edward) knocked Chris room door and he didnt got a reply and decided to go back to his bed with Sam.The door slightly opened with an annoying sound.Edward moved into the room and saw nothing only a pair of glasses.He left because he thought that Chris was outside or in the bathroom.So he returned to his room with Sam waitting for him under the sheets of their bed.

Mike woke up too.He opened the window to get some fresh air and saw the stranger moving on trail to the woods.Mike wore his clothes quickly and rushed into Sam's room to wake up Edward to move together.He saw Sam naked on Edward and he got a little shocked.Sam got under the sheets and said to Mike"you asshole,next time knock before getting in".After that Edward got his clothes and left with Mike in the woods.While walking they saw the same man Mike spotted before and they followed him until he disappeared outside the asylum.They managed to get inside and broke into the chapel of the hospital.Suddenly the doors closed and locked themselves.Mike and Edward saw Josh on the upper floor telling they will pay for his sisters death,they also saw 2 figures of women behind him like controling or commanding him.Then Josh came down with an axe to kill them.Mike was trying to stop him saying him that they are friends.Josh replied"You are responsible for Beth's and Hannah's death and you will pay,the new guy stole Sam from and he will pay too.Josh hitted Edwards head with the back of the axe and fell down the same thing happened to him too.

The rest of the friends was searching for Mike,Edward and Josh until they received something like an invitation to the basement of the building near them(There which Ashley and Josh where tied up in the real game).They all headed there and saw Edward and Mike tied up to the wall with Josh holding a button and saying crazy non-understandable words,then he pressed the button and a huge saw came from the floor to cut them in half.Ashley was screaming panicked while the boys(Emily with them) tried to bring down the door.Then the big saw cut Mike in half.The others freeded Edward and tried to carry back to the lodge Jessica and Sam that bursted in tears.

The rest of them returned at the lodge and stayed at the basement.The lights started flickering and eventualy turned off.Suddenly Chris saw in front of him Beth tearing her skin of her face.Chris fell down and screamed and the lights turned off but when the lights turned on Matt was missing,they called him a lot of times,but with no response.They headed deeper into the basement until they opened a door to a big open place.They observed that Josh was turning in a wendigo and then Hannah which was a wendigo,came down and teared apart Matt who was hanging from a chain stuck in the cealing.Then the two wendigos turned their heads to the rest of the remaining friends and started chasing them.While on the run Emily bumped on a crack in the floor and the wendigo ripped her head off.Sam and Edward locked the door after Jess,Chris and Ashley had gone out of the basement.Chris and Ashley run to the garage.Chris tried to get the car started,but something pulled her up.Chris got out of the car and got knocked out.Sam,Jess and Edward moved to the fire tower to call for help.Chris woke up and saw Ashley in front of him tied up like him.Then ghost beth telling to Chris" who of you will die and when your decision use that switch.Chris after thinking a couple of minutes pressured by Ashley telling him kill her.Chris moved the switch to Ash and a huge blade came down and cut Ashley's head in half right in front of him.Then after some time tied up the wendigos came.The rest of them reached the tower and called for help the police.A wendigo climbed up and pulled Jess of the tower.Sam and Edward sealed everything around them.Edward found a flare gun with two flares.After some minutes they saw helicopter but it could not see them so he fired a flare.The wendigo came back for Sam and her boyfriend ,but it left because the spotlight.The helicopter landed and pick them up to the police station for questioning.

After a month Edward and Sam booked a room in a five star hotel.Sam after she took a bath she saw Edward on the bed.She dropped her towel off and kissed him,he took his clothes off too and had sex together.After an hour of emotional time Sam put her clothes on and went to reception to ask something.Edward opened his eyes and saw Beth above him before he shout she stabbed him on the head with blood spilled on the white sheets.

The End.


End file.
